


Wedding Day

by just_chiara



Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Community: prettylightsfic, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift Fic, Homosexuality, M/M, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten is getting married, her friends from the cast of Criminal Minds help - especially her best friend Shemar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don't know the people portrayed. It's just fiction.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked after turning on the bedside lamp. He looked at Shemar, who was getting dressed trying to make as little noise as possible.

"I'm going to Kirsten's. She just called, she's freaking out," Shemar explained. He sat down on the bed and slipped on his shoes. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

With that, he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips and then smiled watching him yawn and snuggle back under the blankets, falling asleep almost instantly. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed for the door.

* * *

When he got to Kirsten's apartment, she greeted him with a big hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want to call you. I had a great plan for tonight: I was going to watch a movie and then go to bed early so I'd be all rested tomorrow. But I couldn't sleep and I started thinking about tomorrow and..."

"Okay, baby girl, why don't you try and breathe for me?" Shemar guided her towards the couch and sat down next to her. "You wanna tell me what the problem is?"

"The problem. The problem is the dress, I don't think it's me enough. Tomorrow I'm getting married... only it's not me getting married, it's some other girl who looks like me but can't be me because I'm not the white dress kind of girl," she said. "I love Mel, I really do. And I want to marry her, I just... maybe we should have done things differently."

Shemar took her hand and held it in his. "Things are perfect the way they are. You're getting married to the woman you love, that's what matters. If you don't want to wear the dress, we can look for something else in your closet; I'm sure Melanie will marry you white dress or not. But I really think you should wear that dress because you look even more beautiful than usual in it."

She smiled at that and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Is that a yes to the wedding dress? Because if you're not wearing it, I have to call A.J. right now to let her now. She would need time to get used to the idea that the seven hours it took you to choose it were wasted; we don't want her to panic tomorrow morning."

"I'm the only one who's allowed to panic tomorrow morning."

"Exactly."

"I'll wear the dress." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm done freaking out. Thank you for, you know, coming here in the middle of the night and for the speech and... everything."

"I'm your best friend and the best man, that's what I do."

Kirsten looked at him with an amused smile on her face. "Well, honey, actually... I'm the bride, so that makes you the maid of honor."

* * *

Kirsten looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Sure, the white dress felt strange compared to her usual outfits, but the fake sunflowers in her hair made up for that and that day she wouldn't rather be wearing anything else.

A.J. fixed her gown for the tenth time, even though it didn't need any fixing, then smiled at her. "Are you nervous?"

"Very. Why isn't Paget back yet?"

Just as she said her name, Paget opened the door.

"Mission report?" Kirsten asked, trying not to sound too nervous.

"She's ready, she's not thinking about running away, she still wants to marry you, and she loves you," Paged said.

"Told you," said Shemar from the couch where he was sitting. He'd let A.J. and Paget help Kirsten getting dressed, but he'd been there the whole time reassuring her that everything would be perfect. "And before you ask, Joe is already downstairs, Thomas is outside talking to the photographer, and Matthew just texted me that he and Steve," He looked at Paget as he said her boyfriend's name, "are making sure the entertainment is ready."

"Yeah, about that..."

"I have no idea what those two have planned, I didn't dare to ask. But if I know my boy, there will be music and dancing. It'll be fun, don't worry. Everyone will have a great time, especially you and Melanie."

As they talked, Paget disappeared in the hallway again. She came back a few seconds later. "Everything's ready. Melanie just made her big entrance, now they're just waiting for you."

Shemar got up and stepped closer to Kirsten. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Kirsten took a deep breath. "Yes," she said with a smile. "I'm ready."


End file.
